Madoka X Mami: Piece of cake
by Sailor-Rebecca
Summary: Madoka has had a crush on Mami Tomoe ever since they first met. Today was the day she was finally going to cofess her feelings- right after they finish baking a cake.


**Hey guys, this is my first MadoMami fanfic. Yes, I do ship MadoMami. I just find them cute, okay?**

 **Anyway, I know the title isn't so great, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Since they were going to be making cake for the majority of the story, I just thought of "Piece of Cake". But hope you like it.**

Madoka woke up from her sleep. It was the weekend. Madoka stretched her arms. Today was the day she decided to confess her feelings to Mami, whom she had a crush on since they first met. They were both Magical Girls with a job of fighting Witches. Madoka admired Mami's strength and kindness and wished she could be just like her.

After her breakfast, Madoka went up to Mami's house and rang the doorbell. Mami opened the door. She lived all alone. "Oh, hi Madoka. What brings you here?" she asked. "Um...Mami...I was just wondering..." Madoka hesitated for a moment. "Is there anything you need, Madoka?" asked Mami. Madoka thought of how Mami made a cake on her birthday. "Could you teach me how to make a cake?" asked Madoka quickly. She suddenly regretted what she said. "Bake a cake? Oh my God what am I saying?" she said in her mind. Mami giggled. "Oh Madoka, you're so cute. I suppose you liked the cake I made for your birthday so much that you want to learn to do it yourself. Alright Madoka, if you insist" said Mami. The truth was, Mami too liked Madoka. Since she was alone for so long, she got attached to Madoka quickly.

Mami invited Madoka inside. They went to the kitchen. Mami gave Madoka a white apron. She then took out some eggs, sugar, flour and a bowl. "Okay Madoka, first, you have to put the eggs, sugar and flour in a bowl" said Mami. Madoka added the sugar and flour. Then she tried to break the eggs. But one of them fell on the ground. "Oops." "Don't worry, we still have some more" said Mami. She cleaned up the mess on the floor. "Come on, I'll show you how to do it." Mami broke the eggs and added them to the mix. "Now, you add some baking soda and cocoa powder" said Mami. Madoka added the two to the mix. Mami then gave Madoka a spoon. "Great. Now, you mix it all up" said Mami. Madoka stirred very fast. "No, no. You're overmixing it. You have to do it with patience" said Mami. She held Madoka's hand and helped her to mix it up. Madoka blushed.

Mami helped Madoka to bake the rest of the cake. There were times where Madoka messed up but she was having fun. "Mabye asking her to teach me to make a cake wasn't the dumbest thing I ever did" thought Madoka. They then put it in the oven. "Now, we'll have to wait for it to rise" said Mami. "This has been really fun. Um...Mami, I uh...I have something to tell you" said Madoka. "What is it, Madoka?" asked Mami. "Well, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. Mami...you're so beautiful...and strong...and kind" said Madoka. "Oh Madoka, you say the nicest things" said Mami. "Yeah, thanks. The thing is, ever since I first met you, I've..." But before Madoka could complete her sentence, Kyubey rushed in.

"Madoka, Mami! I've found a Witch nearby!" said Kyubey. "What! Oh no!" said Madoka. "Come on, Madoka. We have a job to do" said Mami. "But what about the cake?" asked Madoka. "The cake can wait. Saving people's lives is more important" said Mami. The girls removed their aprons and rushed out. They ran until they were in the Witch's labyrinth. It was made entirely of paper. Even the minions were in the form of crumpled up paper. The girls transformed. "Good thing we got here before the Witch could get anyone" said Madoka. "Yeah, that's for sure" said Mami. She pulled out her guns and shot at the minions. Madoka took out her bow and arrow and shot her arrows at the minions. Soon, nearly all of them were defeated. "Now we need to get to the Witch" said Mami. They ran until they found the Witch. She was in the form of a paper. The girls jumped up. She shot out many attacks in the form of sharp cross-marks. Madoka got hit by one. "Madoka!" exclaimed Mami. She caught Madoka before she could fall. "Madoka, are you alright?" asked Mami. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look out!" exclaimed Madoka. The WItch was shooting attacks again, this time in the form of the letter F.

The girls held hands and jumped up. They avoided the attacks. They stood on one attack and jumped to the next to get to the Witch. "We're doing good so far" said Mami. They were soon close to the Witch. "Alright Madoka, you ready?" asked Mami. "Ready as ever, Mami" said Madoka. They held hands and did a little dance.

"TIRO DUET!"

With that, they defeated the Witch. They were out of the labyrinth and they detransformed. "Another one down. You're getting really good Madoka" said Mami. She suddenly noticed that Madoka was bleeding on her left hand. "Madoka! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. "What? Oh, its nothing" said Madoka. "No, no. We need to put a bandage on it. She took Madoka's hand and ran to her house. Then she bandaged her hand. "There, that's better" said Mami. They went to the kitchen. "Hey, the cake is ready" said Mami. She put on her gloved and took it out of the oven. They then decorated the cake.

"Looks delicious" said Madoka. Mami took a small bite. "And it is" she said. Madoka, too, took a piece. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, Madoka, back when you were talking to me, what were you about to say?" asked Mami. Madoka hesitated for a while. "Well, um, like I was saying before...you're so beautiful and strong and kind...and since we've first met I've always..."  
"Always what, Madoka?"  
"I've always had a crush on you" said Madoka, speaking fast. She closed her eyes and blushed profusely.  
"I've...always liked you. I wanted to tell you for a long time. I wanted to tell you that when I came to your house today, but my mind wandered off elsewhere, so I ended up saying something else" said Madoka. She blushed even more. Mami smiled, then giggles. "What's so funny?" asked Madoka.  
"Oh Madoka, like I said before, you're so cute. The truth is...I've always liked you too. I've been alone for a long time and when you came, I felt like I was whole. I knew I didn't have to be alone anymore. The truth is, you too, can be beautiful and strong and kind."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I firmly believe it. Hey, how about I take you to a special place?" asked Mami. "Yeah, sure" said Madoka.

Mami held Madoka's hand and they went to a park. "My parents used to bring me here all the time. It holds a special place in my heart" said Mami. "I...I really miss them." She looked up and tears filled her eyes. Madoka hugged her.

"Thanks Madoka, I feel better now. Knowing that you'll be there..." said Mami. "I'm sorry about your parents, Mami. I love my family and I'd hate to lose them" said Madoka. "Its fine, Madoka. I really miss my parents but since I could talk to you about it, I already feel better" said Mami. Madoka held her hand. "Mami...I'm here now. Don't worry" said Madoka. "I know, Madoka. And I'm glad" said Mami. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Madoka" she whispered.


End file.
